Ed Nelson
Ed Nelson (1928 - 2014) Film Deaths: *'[[Attack of the Crab Monsters (1957)|''Attack of the Crab Monsters (1957)]]'' [Ensign Quinlan]: Blown up in a tent explosion by the Giant Crabs *''The Brain Eaters'' (1958) [Paul Kettering]: Electrocuted, along with Joanna Lee, when Ed orders Alan Frost to turn on the power to destroy the aliens (on top of previously getting shot in the chest by Joanna). *''Devil's Partner'' (1961) [Nick Richards/Pete Jensen]: Shot by Spencer Carlisle. *Airport 1975 (1974)'' [Major John Alexander]: Falls to his death as he tries to get into the crippled plane. TV Deaths: *Black Saddle: Client: Vardon (1959)' [''Roy Corey]: Shot by his partner, bank teller Richard Rust, after robbing the bank and Richard gets cold feet about carrying things through. He staggers into the street and shoots at Peter Breck who kills him. (Thanks to Brian) *''Rawhide: Incident of Fear in the Streets'' (1959) [Kels Morgan]: Falls to his death when the rope breaks as he was climbing out of a well shaft he was hiding in to keep from being lynched by Gary Merrill's family. Eleanor Ayer was waiting at the top of the well to stab him until the rope snapped. *''Johnny Ringo: The Assassins'' (1960) [Chet Tomstedter]: Gunned down in the saloon by Sheriff Don Durant when he goes for his gun after shooting the unarmed Akim Tamiroff. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Rifleman: Dead Cold Cash (1960) Beldon: Shot to death by Chuck Connors in self defense. *Thriller: The Cheaters (1960)'' [Charlie]: Beaten to death (along with Linda Watkins) with a crowbar by Paul Newlan, after the magic eyeglasses reveal to Paul that Ed and Linda are planning to kill him. *''Checkmate: The Heat of Passion'' (1961) [Gil Stoneham]: Shot by Steve Gravers when he stands in front of the cave where Gravers is hiding. *''Wagon Train: The Bleecker Story (1963)'' [Al Bleecker]: Fatally shot in the stomach by a cavalry sniper when he replaces his slain brother (Tim McIntire) at the Gatling gun in a botched robbery of the gold depository within the fort. His body is shown at the foot of the wagon along with Tim's with their mother (Joan Blondell) hovering over them. *''The Fugitive: Flight from the Final Demon'' (1964) [Steve Edson]: Shot in the back by Don Dubbins while running, leading Don and the rest of the police away from David Janssen. *''Cannon: Death Is a Double-Cross (1971)'' [Andy Carver]: Shot by William Conrad during a gunfight. *''Murder, She Wrote: The Witch's Curse (1992)'' [Judge Willard Clinton]: Falls to his death from the bell tower when Marian Seldes pushed him out the window. Notable Connections *Father of Christopher S. Nelson Nelson, Ed Nelson, Ed Nelson, Ed Nelson, Ed Category:2014 Deaths Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Heart failure victims Category:Police Academy cast members Category:Actors who died in Roger Corman Movies Category:Korean War veteran Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members